


Survival

by memoriadeleri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 10:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriadeleri/pseuds/memoriadeleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers need to be infallible, but he cannot live up to his expectations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survival

Steven Grant Rogers. Ever the American soldier. The rock that holds everything together; concrete reinforced with a super-soldier serum steel. 

"Don’t slow down, Rogers! "  
These are my orders. This is what I give. I’m supposed to be an All-American commander - stoic, fearless, never falter. Strong for this country that doesn’t even seem to be my own anymore. Strong for Stark, a man so broken and hopeless it scares me. I can’t break, can’t stop. 

"You’re better than this, Rogers!"  
No one knows about Captain America drinking enough to bypass his metabolism after his first episode with Tony. No one knows about the PTSD, or the suicide attempt after being in that ice, after losing Bucky. No one can know. 

"That’s not what a hero would do, Cap."  
I would have been a hero. If they had left me in that ice, I would have been a hero. That’s not what this is. This isn’t even living. This is survival in a battlefield.


End file.
